User talk:NerdyBoutKirby/Archive 1
Welcome! Hello! Welcome to the Kirby Wiki! It's a Wikia wiki dedicated to writing articles on the HAL Labs/Nintendo character, Kirby. We're glad to have you as a member. If you have any questions, just ask an experienced member. The following pages contain guidance and information about reading, authoring, and participating in the community. If you are new to wikis, be sure to visit ask someone for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions on a talk page/forum/whatever other discussion place, so that readers know who to talk to, and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message to visit it. Need help on editing? ! Categories You are welcome to browse through the following categories: *Category:Help *Our Forum Index (not really a category, but it's still a good idea to check out this place!) External Resources *MediaWiki User's Guide If you wish to, delete this message when you're done reading it. After all, your user space belongs to you. I hope this information is helpful, and that you'll have a good experience contributing to our knowledge-base and our community. -- KirbyFan(talk• • ) 02:45, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Take your Tofu crap somewhere else. Once more and you're gone.-- ::In that case, it seems like block time. 21:23, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Editing the anime episodes Stop removing the swear examples. I don't care if you think it's inappropriate, the readers have a right to know.-- Pictures Please refrain from uploading low-quality camera pictures.-- :Stop uploading crappy camera images kthxbai-- who? who do you think should be in a new kirby game? Dr.Eggman rox 2 fan art fine!i'll make my own verson of this wiki!and it will allow fan art! The Kirby of the Stars Tournament Hey, I heard you like and know a lot about Kirby. So can you help me with my tournament, the Kirby of the Stars Tournament? You can find it on my blog. Thanks. ParaGoomba 18:06, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Quote generator Hi there =) I've seen your query to GameFreak about the quote generator box. I made the whole system (took 11 hours...) so I suppose I'll answer your question. The code can look daunting, which is partly intended - to deter spammers/vandals who can mollify the quote box; changes on template pages are not seen on recent wiki activity, and they can put junk on it and as there are 30 over quotes there it would take some time to find out. But, once you work out the formula, it's really intuitive and modular. Tell you what, head to my profile page, and post the 2 quotes and the episodes/games that they come from (if you know them) under the off-the-record conversations area (Yeah the main profile page :p and not the talk page, 'cause I don't maintain one at the moment) and I'll put them in. I did put editing instructions on the template pages but I suppose I'll make another set on my profile page if someone else is having trouble and direct them there. Cheers, and have a nice day! Changtau2005 05:36, April 2, 2011 (UTC) The one about the DDD perfume, this video at 08:17 shows Escargoon talking about air fresheners and saying DDD (life formula??) instead of DDD perfume is great. I'm assuming it's the difference between dubbed versions as the show is broadcasted 2 times, but can you give me the link to the vid you got the quote from if possible? Re: Background |indent=0}}